1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to heater blankets, more specifically, to a heater blanket having variable stiffness.
2. Description of Related Art
Heater blankets are well known in the art for providing warmth to an object. Conventional heater blankets typically include an electrical wire disposed within a thermal conductive body and when activated, the electrical energy traveling through the wire creates heat, which in turn warms the object that the heater blanket is place thereon.
In one application of use, a heater blanket is utilized in the aircraft industry during repair of a laminate structure. For example, a plurality of repair plies are stacked and placed on a damaged composite surface and thereafter cured with the heater blanket. The heat from the heater blanket causes the adhesive disposed within the plies to cure.
A common disadvantage with conventional heater blankets is the inability to retain the heater blanket in a fixed position on the plies without the use of straps and/or a vacuum bag. Further, conventional heater blankets are not always adapted to conform to the outer surface of the structure, thereby limiting use.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of heater blankets represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.